Rated Smutastic, ۵ 1 ۵  Bleach
by StoryReader888
Summary: This is a Smut challenge for LazyHotChocolate on Quizilla
1. Ichigo Kurosaki

**Rated Smutastic**

**LazyHotChocolate's "Here There Everywhere" Challenge on the 'Zilla**

**#1 - Shower - Ichigo Kurosaki**

Ichigo was home alone. His dad had gone out to the Karakura Hospital to visit an old friend and his sisters were in school, where he should of been at that moment. But he just didn't feel like going; he was still sore from the fight with a hollow the day before. With a sigh, he rested his forehead against the cold tile wall of the shower, his brown eyes closing as he let his body relax. The warm water ran down his bruised body, massaging his sore muscles and tense shoulders. It felt nice to relax without a worry, just what he needed to get his mind off of his duties as a substitute Shinigami. He was so lost in this relaxed state of mind that he failed to notice that someone had entered the bathroom. He never heard the door open or close. It fell onto him like raining skittles, though, when two arms wrapped around his bare waist from behind, a body pressing flush against his own.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and he instantly jerked away, backing up until his back met the cold tile, sending chills up his spine. Midori, his best friend and fellow substitute soul reaper, was stood there stark naked with a grin on her lips. He swallowed hard, his eyes traveling up and down her body; he couldn't help it. His cheeks turned a light red and he could feel himself getting turned on at the sight.

She clicked her tongue and wagged her index finger with a shake of her head. "Naughty naughty, skipping school like that,"

His wide eyes narrowed and he scowled, folding his arms over his naked chest. "You skip three days a week or better!"

"Touche, my sexy strawberry,"

"Sexy strawberry?" he blinked. "The hell - ?"

Midori took a couple steps forward and grabbed him by the back of his orange locks, bringing him into a lustfull kiss. Ichigo pushed back, his hands resting on her upper arms while his tongue invaded her mouth. One of his hands slipped down, trailing a finger softly down the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, and stopping just above her warmth. She groaned into his mouth, her wet appendage battling his own for the unclaimed territory. She knew what she was about to do was dirty, but her pride would not let her accept defeat.

Midori ran her hand down the same path her lover had, but she didn't stop. She continued on, grabbing his length in her hand. He groaned loudly and she used that as her chance. She forced his tongue back into his own mouth before taking it over. Ichigo didn't fight, too caught up in the pleasure her hand was bringing him. If that was his reward, he had no problem giving up the fight to her.

"Midori," he threw his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

She grinned, licking away the water and sucking and biting on his neck until several red marks had been left behind. Her hand squeezed a little harder on his manhood and he moaned again, pushing her back against the wall and attacking her own neck. He grabbed one of her erect nipples between his index finger and thumb, giving it a quick but gentle tug. It was her turn to moan, throwing her head back and staring at her orange-haired lover through half-lidded eyes. Her grip did not loosen on his member, though, instead moving at a faster pace.

With a satisfied grunt, he trailed his hand down from her breast to her pulsing warmth, letting his cold hand rest over it. She bit her lip and wound her free arm around his neck, successfully bringing his lips back to her own. Knowing how impatient she was getting, Ichigo spared her the pain and plunged his middle finger into her womanhood, moving at a teasingly slow pace before beginning to move faster, adding a second and then a third finger. Midori arched her back, bucking her hips against his hand. Just as Ichigo was about to thrust a fourth finger into her, a loud voice made them freeze.

"Ichigo~! I'm hommeeee~!"

The teenager let his head fall onto Midori's shoulder with a groan. Why did his dad have to ruin _everything_? Midori chuckled, patting his head in a comforting manner. "There, there,"


	2. Ikkaku and Renji

**Rated Smutastic**

**LazyHotChocolate's "Here There Everywhere" Challenge**

**Closet - Renji Abarai & Ikkaku Madarame**

"Oi! What the hell are you two doing?"

Both shinigami froze, slowly glancing over their shoulder at the black haired human that had just entered the room. What could they say? They had just been busted going through Ichigo's bedroom, looking for some sort of dirt or blackmail. It didn't matter because, before they got a chance to even _think_ of an excuse, they were startled by footsteps echoing up the stairs. They recognized Ichigo and Rukia's voice and jumped into action.

"No time!" Renji hissed, scrambling to his feet.

"Hide!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Oi!" Before she knew it, Ikkaku had grabbed her in his grasp. Next thing, she found herself shoved into the small closet Rukia used as a bed, her back against Ikkaku's chest as she was sat between his legs. His hand was placed firmly over her mouth. Renji was infront of her, between her legs with his hands gripping onto her shoulders. Both men were staring intently at the door, holding their breath. The three could hear the bedroom door open, and they could hear the two shuffling into the bedroom before getting comfortable.

"This is bad," Renji muttered. This was the closet Rukia slept in **every** time she stayed with Ichigo in the World of the Living. Renji knew that well, and he also knew that she was bound to open the door at any time. While Renji worried over that, Midori had other things musing within her mind.

Ikkaku's free hand was resting on her lower stomach, sending a sensual feeling through her body. While he took no notice of it, Midori was well aware. She squirmed in his grasp, trying to get him to remove or, at the very least, move the hand. It was an innocent gesture, but it was beginning to turn her on, and squirming against him sure wasn't helping. But what else could she do to get him to move? She could bite his hand that was still covering her mouth, but he might yelp and alert the pair outside to their presence.

"Will you knock it off?" Ikkaku hissed in her ear. She froze, feeling his hard on pressing into her lower back. She obviously wasn't the only one being turned on by the squirming. She bit back a groan, tugging on his hand. He blinked, looking down before letting a grin come to his lips. "So that's your problem,"

She nodded, thankful that he was finally going to remove his hand. Instead of removing it, like she previously thought, he moved it lower, cupping her warmth through her jeans. She threw her head back against his shoulder, closing her eyes to focus on being quiet. It took alot of effort not to move against his hand.

Renji looked over, surprise written on his face. He then bore a matching grin, leaning down to her ear. "I never knew you were so kinky, _Midori_, getting turned on at the thought of being caught doing something you shouldn't,"

She narrowed her eyes at him, wanting to protest. His accusation wasn't entirely true. _They_ were the ones doing something wrong, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But the thought of being caught in such a position with the third seat was making her kinda hot. The boys glanced at each other, sharing another grin before Renji spoke up again.

"Let's continue, then." Midori's eyes widened. They couldn't be serious! Ichigo and Rukia were less than five feet away! Renji reached up, untieing the red and orange bandana from his belt loop before handing it over to Ikkaku. "Use this,"

The third seat didn't hesitate in tying the fabric tight around her mouth, giving him the use of both hands. He was the first one to start, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans before snaking his hand inside where he began to rub her through her underwear. She groaned, thankful that the fabric was doing it's job of muffling her sounds of bliss.

Renji started shortly after, pushing her shirt up and removing her bra. The mounds of flesh bounced lightly once free and Renji licked his bottom lip, wasting no time in taking one of her hardened nipples into his warm mouth, sucking and biting the tit while his hand massaged the other. Ikkaku finally pushed her underwear aside after distracting her with rough kisses to her neck, tracing the folds with his calloused fingers just once before plunging into her.

She arched her back, pressing herself farther into Renji's mouth. The third seat nipped at her neck until various red marks had appeared, taking his free hand and grabbing her chin. With one quick swipe, the bandana fell to her neck and her mouth was taken over by his before a single sound could escape. He had no problem slipping his tongue into her mouth the way she was moaning. Being the dominating type, he quickly took over the battle of their tongue's and claimed her mouth as his own, making sure to take his time exploring the newly claimed land.

"Lean her back a bit," Renji ordered.

Without breaking the kiss, Ikkaku slid down with her until they were half laying, his member pressing harder into her back, causing them to moan in sync. Renji pulled down her jeans and underwear, flashing a grin before leaning down and running his tongue over her clit. She arched her back again, crying out and grabbing tight onto Ikkaku's shirt. He let her breathe before taking her lips once more, his left hand moving to her abandoned breast as his right pumped in and out of her at a much faster pace than before.

Midori couldn't stand it, these boys were driving her crazy, but she didn't want them to stop. She had never felt this much pleasure before, and she never would have imagined that these two, two of her best friends, would be the cause of it. She never could have imagined being in this position with them. She could feel it, she was about to come but, before she had the chance, the two boys froze.

"I think I left it in the closet," Rukia said, slowly approaching their hiding spot. Midori bit back a whine, breathing heavily. She was **so** close. Ikkaku, sensing this, gently and slowly removed his fingers and slapped his hand so hard over her mouth she was sure that it'd leave a mark. Both of their grips tightened as Rukia stopped infront of the closet, her hand on the door. It slowly slid open and Renji, being the closest, swallowed hard, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. It'd be really bad if they were found. And they couldn't come up with a suitable excuse with a half-naked, heavily breathing Midori who looked like she was ready to blow at any time. Renji closed his eyes, preparing himself, but nothing happened.

A muffled yell came from downstairs and the pair left the room.

With a sigh of relief, Renji pushed the door open the rest of the way. "Let's get out of here!"

Ikkaku nodded, releasing Midori so she could pull her clothes back on. She paused, blinking in confusion. Her eyes snapped up to Renji - who was holding her bra - then to Ikkaku - who was holding her underwear. Both men were smirking.

"We'll keep these as memento's,"

She flushed, pulling herself out of the closet with Renji's help. She felt strange and uncomfortable without any underwear.

"Don't worry," Ikkaku whispered in her ear from behind, his arms snaking around her waist. "We'll make sure you get home _safe_ and _sound_."


End file.
